Ekko
Summary A prodigy from the rough streets of Zaun, Ekko manipulates time to spin any situation to his advantage. Using his own invention, the Z-Drive Resonance.png Zero-Drive, he explores the branching possibilities of reality. As well as experimenting with multi-dimensional probability, Ekko spends his days running wild with the other lost children of Zaun. Though he revels in this freedom, when there's a threat to his friends, he'll endure anything to defend them. To the unknowing observer, Ekko accomplishes the impossible with ease, time and time again. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] At least 8-C Name: Ekko, The Boy Who Shattered Time Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Vigilante, Criminal, Inventor, Zaun gang member (Former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, skilled swordsman, chronomancy (Via the Z-Drive), short-range Teleportation, Forcefield generation, hologram projection, advanced knowledge of hextech and techmaturgical science [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] At least Building Level (Despite his size, Ekko managed to beat a Vigilnaut, with only his skills. A Vigilnaut is a powerful hexmaturgically enhanced goon.), possibly higher with enough time rewinds (Ekko analyzes his opponents as he fights, making it easier to defeat them each time he rewinds time. With enough rewinds Ekko likely could defeat opponents larger and more powerful than the Vigilnaut.) Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to Hypersonic+ (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) with at least Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge Kennen's lightning magic) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] At least Class KJ, possibly higher [[Durability|'Durability:']] Unknown, Likely at least Building Level or higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with "sword", Several meters with Timewinder Standard Equipment: "Sword" (Stolen clock tower seconds hand), Starting/Essential Items (Crystalline Flask, Sorcerer's Shoes, Luden's Echo, Lich Bane, Warding Totem, Health Potions 3) Intelligence: High (Ekko is an extremely resourceful and intelligent person. Able to survive in the streets of Zaun for many years, he can pin point and target key weak points in his enemies' defenses. Learning from his past mistakes, he is also a perfectionist, willing to make the most out of any given second even at the cost of his own physical health. An unrefined genius. Never formally trained, but highly gifted. He has been building things for years.) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Ekko strikes the opponent with his clock hand sword. Appplies stacks of Z-Drive Resonance. Z-Drive Resonance: Ekko's abilities and basic attacks apply Z-Drive Resonance to affected enemies upon damaging them, lasting up to 4 seconds and stacking up to 3 times. At 3 stacks, Z-Drive Resonance is consumed to deal magic damage to the target, applying spell effects and slowing them. Against enemy champions, Ekko also gains bonus movement speed. Z-Drive Resonance cannot affect the same target more than once every few seconds. Timewinder: Ekko throws a device in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies along its path. At maximum range or upon hitting an enemy champion, the device slows to a stop and expands, creating a field that slows nearby enemies. After a short delay, the device contracts and rushes back to Ekko, dealing additional magic damage to all enemies along its path. Parallel Convergence: Ekko calls upon an alternate version of himself that bats a device to the target location. After a total delay of 3 seconds, the device expands into a broad sphere that slows enemies by 40%, only revealing itself to enemies in the last 0.5 seconds. If Ekko enters the sphere, it detonates, shielding him for 2 seconds and stunning all enemies inside for 2.25 seconds. Ekko can detonate the sphere even while dead or untargetable. Ekko's basic attacks also deal a percent of his target's missing health bonus magic damage, capped at 150 against minions and monsters, to targets below 30% of their maximum health. Phase Dive: Ekko dashes towards the target location, causing his next basic attack to gain range, deal bonus magic damage, applying spell effects in the process, and blink to his target. Chronobreak: While Chronobreak is not on cooldown, Ekko is followed by a time-delayed hologram of himself that tracks where he was 4 seconds ago. After a short delay, Ekko dashes to his hologram's location, becoming untargetable for the duration, dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies on arrival and healing himself. In his cinematic, Ekko is shown to be able to use this ability several times in rapid succession, possibly due to the fact that it rewinds time, so it rewinds its own use. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Time Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Tech Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Category:Tier 8 Category:Teenagers Category:Humans